visita en la noche
by kena86
Summary: mientras Doof se deprime con uno de sus recuerdos, alguien llega de visita, pero no para tomar una taza de te "slash"


Aveces le cuesta dormir, a pesar que ha pasado años, años, bueno tal vez no tanto, en realidad fue en su pubertad, le molesta saber que tal vez nunca logre esa venganza, tal vez si destruye el pueblo entero… no, seria injusto para los inocentes. Pero siempre ha llevado la duda encima, ¿Por qué le hicieron eso?

Observa al sol por el horizonte, era algo hermoso, pero no mejora su humor, aveces tiene suerte y lo olvida, pero no hoy: no es que haya pasado algo especial mientras peleaba con Perry el Ornitorrinco, fue un dia de rutina común, simplemente se puso a recordar para inspirarse, y termino recordando ese dia: el dia que lo violaron.

Flash back:

Era un simple día, un aburrido día en ese aburrido pueblo en medio de la nada, su única distracción era la escuela de arte, esa escuela y la ropa nueva era la diminutiva prueba de que el pueblo empezaba a crecer, pero muy, muy lentamente, de paso al lado del estadio que su "presumido" hermano ayudo a construir, aunque odiaba pasar, pero le extrañaba y le incomodaba es que los vestidores eran de fácil acceso a todo el público, no quería pensar en las chicas que se meten a escondidas para ver a los chicos vestirse, se pregunta como roger pudo tener un error de diseño, y asi se quedo al menos 3 minutos pensando, parado a mitad del camino, observando… fue el tiempo suficiente para que alguien se acercara por detrás, lo empujara hasta los oscuros vestidores, y sin oportunidad de entender lo que sucedia, alguien le puso una venda en las ojos y un par de manos lo sostenían firmemente de los brazos.

En una situación diferente le hubiera caído en gracia que estos sujetos intentaban cambiar el tono de voz, para que no los identificara, a pesar de que hacia un esfuerzo para liberarse, el miedo de saber lo que querían, el terror al escuchar que estos se desvestían, lucho para que no le quitaran la ropa, pero no lo logro, ellos estaban ansiosos, se oia en su respiración y en sus manos sudorosas, hubiera sido mas traumático si no hubiera sido por que el primero fue muy amable, muy avergonzado reconoce que eso le ayudo a pasar a los otros, unos fueron amables, otros no tanto, no sabe cuánto tiempo paso, y de repente pasaron a la regaderas, donde no se detuvieron, pero de ahí se empezaron a ir poco a poco, al final lo dejaron bajo el agua tibia, cuando pudo quitarse la venda, ya no había nadie.

Fin del flash back

Se pregunto si no fue un sueño, pero el dolor, los cuerpos sudorosos que los sostenían para que no intentara huir, era algo que no podía imaginar, ya que no lo conocía esas sensaciones, y porque en los días siguientes, tuvo ligeros sangrados en su ano, ¿pero, porque?, el no era atractivo, nunca se considero digno de ver a la gente de frente, de hecho estaba tan ensimismado en sus asuntos que bien apenas conocía a ¼ parte de su pueblo, tal vez si, hubiera conocido a sus vecinos, tal vez, ahora tendría nombres para buscar venganza, pero no, no tenía nada, mejor se olvida, después de todo "el pasado, pasado" , mejor se da un baño antes de irse a dormir.

Mientras el agua cae, involuntariamente sigue pensando en "eso", no es atractivo, lo sabe, bueno en realidad nadie se lo ha dicho, es decir, según ese inador, feo-inador, cuando Perry el Ornitorrinco le disparo, debió ser más feo, y no paso nada, ¿o tenía un sistema para que no lo afectara? ¿Por qué lo eligieron a él para violarlo? Fueron unos 8, casi está seguro, no recuerda como los conto, si bien logro superar el trauma, porque al poco tiempo se consiguió un "novio" con quien la relación fue de solo sexo…

Ding Dong. ¿A quién se le ocurre venir a estas horas?, deben ser las 7:30 pm o tal vez mas tarde, después de todo el sol ya se fue. Ding Dong –vaya, es insistente, más vale que sea algo importante para sacarme de la ducha- por lo menos no tiene jabón encima, Ding Dong -¡ya oí! ¡Ya voy! ¡Ya voy!- solo con la bata de baño, y mas malhumorado que hace rato- solo falte que quiera tirar la puerta- se dice a si mismo

Toc toc-mejor abro antes de que verdad lo haga- ahora si se apresura abrir la puerta, grande fue su sorpresa al ver a su hermano, el alcalde Roger Doofenshmirtz-¿Roger?-

-¿que hay hermano?- saluda Roger.

-eso debería preguntarte a ti, Roger, ¿Qué haces aquí?, ¿no es algo tarde?- sin mencionar que roger mira a otro lado al darse cuenta que Heinz tenia solo una bata-¿Roger?-.

-bueno, tu sabes, mi asistente, hace todo lo más temprano posible, para que tenga un descanso, jeje, lo cual es ironico que el descanso se refiere a mis 8 horas de sueño- pase sin ser invitado, y con un aire cansado.

-¿en serio? Yo escuche que te relajas con prostitutas que te cuelan a tu casa, pero eso no puede ser cierto- dice cerrando la puerta, con otra toalla se empieza a secar el cabello.

-¿Por qué no? Soy soltero, un hombre mayor, y solo, necesito compañía- se defiende Roger sin alterarse.

-¿en serio? La mitad de tus admiradores no se lo creen, ni yo me creía, el correcto Roger doo…-

-por favor Heinz, soy humano, todos estos apodos de que soy perfecto, son exageraciones que mis representantes explotan, asi es la política, tiene un extraño tinte de cuentos de hadas- dice un poco mas molesto.

-…- Heinz escucha, pero no sabe si esta mostrando interés, pero se puede poner fastidioso mas adelante, mejor lo convence de irse- de acuerdo, ¿entonces… te escapaste para buscar una prostituta?-

-me escape, si, para buscar un prostituta, no, de hecho no necesito salir a buscarlas, tu lo dijiste, mis asistentes me las traen y las cuelan a mi habitación-explica

-cierto, ¿entonces..?-

-me aburren, no me satisfacen, nunca lo hicieron, incluso mis novias de secundaria…-

-¡¿Qué? ¿Secundaria?, un momento ¿Cuándo empezaste a ser activo sexualmente?- esa información no se la sabia… un minuto… ¿a el que le importa?- no, mejor no me lo digas-.

Roger tenia una expresión que no supo definir si de vergüenza, pena o reflexión, parecía más bien indeciso.

-de hecho, mi primera experiencia sexual fue a los 13-

-…te dije que no me lo dijeras- responde Heinz tratando de ocultar su sorpresa.

- en los vestidores del estadio- dice Roger ocultando su mirada. Esto hace saltar violentamente el corazón de Heinz, ¿podria ser? No, seguro esta hablando de alguna novia.

-va… vaya, que resultaste precoz, ¿eh Roger?- ¿porque se siente incomodo de repente? Tiene ganas de buscarse un pantalón.

-si… por eso los vestidores eran de fácil acceso al público-confiesa algo serio.

-así que, que lo hiciste a propósito- dice Heinz resentido, una parte de él le dice que Roger ahora tiene parte de culpa de que le haya pasado eso, ¿Por qué Roger se quita el saco y la corbata?... seguro que está sintiendo calor, ¿de dónde?, de verdad quiere ir a ponerse la pijama. –eh… Roger, si me permites, tengo que ponerme ropa- Heinz le da la espalda, siente que ha cometido un terrible error, no sabe de dónde viene esa sensación de vulnerabilidad, si no se hubiera puesto a pensar en eso, se daría cuenta que Roger se acerca por detrás, solo lo nota porque este le pone una mano en el hombro. -¿uh?-.

-no es necesario, estas bien así- Doof escucha su voz ansiosa, que le hace sentir un desagradable deja vu.

-¿Qué?- es lo único que se le ocurre decir antes de sentir la mano de Roger sobre su cara ser jalado para atrás, y ser besado por su hermano.

Todo es confuso, es improbable que esto esté pasando, ¡no tiene que estar pasando!, no sabe de dónde saca la fuerza para soltarse del beso y de Roger, -¿Qué...Que haces?-. Aun no se cree lo que paso, esta ruborizado, pero no en el buen sentido.

-te lo dije, las mujeres no me satisfacen, hoy llegue a mi limite, te nece…-

-¡no! E.. eres mi hermano menor… esto es… ¿Por qué pensaste que yo…?- en realidad tiene la mente en blanco.

Roger lo toma de los hombros y lo acorrala en la pared- ¿recuerdas cuando éramos pequeños y nos bañábamos juntos? Desde que tengo memoria, era lo que más me gustaba compartir contigo, no sé porque, pero el toque de tu piel siempre me fascino-.

-ca… cállate- Doof recuerda que al nacer Roger había tenido que compartir la hora del baño con el, por el agua limitada, asi estuvieron unos años, hasta que Doof que ya mas pudor, le dijo a su madre que Roger ya estaba grandecito para bañarse solo. Y ahora se encuentra luchando con su hermano, para que no lo acaricie, voltea su cabeza y alcanza a ver la puerta de su cuarto abierta, si consigue encerrarse, tal vez su hermano pondría sus pensamientos en orden y se calmaría, solo una pequeña distracción, Roger está demasiado cerca, podía sentir su… *gasp* ¿era acaso su…? ¡Ahora o nunca!

¡Slap! Lo único que se le ocurre: una cachetada con la que consigue empujarlo al otro lado y correr a su habitación, todo estaría bien, pensó, solo tenía que ponerle seguro a su puerta y listo.

Por experiencia debería saber que la suerte no está de su lado, y desgraciadamente esta fue una ocasión: antes de poder cerrar la puerta, roger la empujo y a el, para entrar también a la habitación, Heinz quedo un poco shokeado, perdiendo un poco la nocion de la cosas. Hasta que es jalado a un lado de la cama, se repone pronto- ¡No, Roger!-

¡slap! Ahora fue Heinz quien recibió una bofetada que lo tiro completamente a la cama, pero no fue una cachetada dolorosa, más bien el propósito era aventarlo a la cama, para su horror recordó que solo tenia una bata puesta, Roger en cambio se quitaba los pantalones, y lo obliga con dureza a separar las piernas, al tener a su hermano encima, ya no vio ninguna posibilidad de escapar-¡Roger!-

-vine a conseguir algo, aunque sea por las malas- declaro Roger con una terrible mirada que nunca creyó ver en él.

-no…¡ack!-ya era tarde, roger esta dentro de él, es el mismo dolor que sintió hace años, Roger lo tiene inmovilizado en la cama, sus brazos sujetos firmemente, no hay nada que hacer, su hermano lo penetra… de una manera familiar… que raro, no debería ser raro, es doloroso, siente como lo desgarra por dentro, pero el jadeo de su hermano es lo que realmente lo altera, de verdad es… muy familiar… deja vu… el primero de ellos… que horrible verdad revelada-tu… ¡AH! ¿Tú fuiste…? ¡AH! ¿Tú fuiste unos de ellos?- por un momento cree que Roger se va detener, por un segundo, después continua penetrándolo, Heinz lloraba, jadeaba y gemia incontrolablemente, después de un rato, sin desearlo mentalmente, pero si físicamente, ahora es parte de la acción sexual, besos y caricias cubrian su cuerpo "maldita la hora en que le di permiso a norm de ir de vacaciones" se maldijo a si mismo al momento del climax, finalmente Roger cayo sobre el, su cuerpo se quedo sin energias, Heinz uso toda la energía que le quedaba para quitárselo de encima, y repitió- ¿tu fuiste unos ellos?- pregunto poniéndose su bata, pero Roger lo desnudaba con la mirada- ¡¿tu fuiste unos de ellos?- repitió mas molesto, roger, recostado en la cama todavía recuperando el aliento.

Pero responde –nunca supiste que efecto causaste… entre tus compañeros varones, con tus… vestidos…- dice.

Doof lo recorre un escalofrio, ese año cuando tenia que usar vestidos, uno de los peores recuerdos, era cuando sus compañeros lo molestaban, alzándole la falda –no… no hablas… en serio- dice Doof, no queriendo creerlo.

-lo digo en serio, Heinz, debiste escucharlos como deseaban meterte las manos bajo la falda y arrancarte los calzones y violarte- sigue Roger excitándose otra vez.

-qu…qu..co…- Doof esta paralizado, sonaba tan irreal para el.

-me di cuenta que me serian útiles- Doof trato de taparse los oídos, pero seguía escuchando- sabes lo bien que se me da convencer las personas, no fue difícil, empezar la construcción del estadio según mis diseños, mal hechos, pero lo hicieron como yo pedi-.

-siempre fuiste manipulador ¿eh?, bien… ya tuviste lo que querías… ahora ¡vete!- pide doof dándole la espalda, sin embargo, después de un medio minuto, a pesar que no voltea la cabeza, roger no se levanta a cambiarse e irse, si no que al recuperar el aliento y fuerza, se acerca por detrás de Heinz, sabe que es inútil resistirse, deja que lo abrace.

-hablando de lo que quiero: -dice hablándole al oído, estremeciéndolo- te quiero a ti, y no me importa si es por las malas, Heinz, yo vendre, pero es mejor que sea por las buenas ¿no?- con una mano mueve su cara para estar de frente.

-¿Cómo un amante?- replica Doof molesto, empezando a poner resistencia, pero lo brazos de Roger lo retenían muy bien.

-no me importa- dice Roger, obligándolo otra vez a besarlo. Mentalmente Heinz Doofenshmirtz jura que se vengara de esto.

Saliendo el sol: -Roger… ¡despierta!- grita Heinz al hombre que sigue dormido en su cama, y trata de levantarse, a pesar del dolor físico que siente, se esfuerza para irse a bañarse ¿Cómo le explicaría a Perry el ornitorrinco que apenas puede moverse? Sabe que no importa que excusa daría, el siempre venia.

-¿eh? ¿Qué hora es?- despierta roger, si, es temprano, todavía alcanza a llegar a su casa antes que asistente.

-temprano-

-ok, ya me voy, tal vez venga en la noche- Roger se cambia, con increíble tranquilidad, como si hiciera eso cada dia.

-…-

-nos vemos- Roger finalmente se va.

-yo… me vengare, roger, lo juro- ahora tiene que moverse antes de que llegue Perry el ornitorrinco, o si no, sospechara que algo pasa. Pero además, ya tiene una lista negra de aquellos que lo violaron, incluyendo a su "hermani…" no… su amante.


End file.
